A New Spark
by Bluestreaks
Summary: Many moons has passed since the Dark Forest was defeated and ThunderClan is given a new prophecy. "Fire has saved us once and it will be fire that saves us again." Flamekit, a brave adventurous she-cat finds her life will be harder than most as a new danger lurks in the shadows.


The sun shone through the trees. A small cat crept through the bushes. She was hunting for prey. She crouched down low and waited. Then she heard a noise. The mouse she had been following looked up. _No! _She thought frantically _Keep eating! _Butno such luck, the mouse saw her and raced away through the undergrowth. She took after it sending leaves flying in all directions. This was _her _mouse, she would catch it.

Racing toward a tree the mouse sped up. The small orange she-cat ran faster. In one leap it was over. She caught the mouse in her claws and bit down. The mouse stopped struggling. The cat picked it up and walked slowly dragging the mouse behind her. Then she heard a noise. Pricking her ears she listened hard.

"Flamekit!" she heard another cat call, "Flamekit where are you?"

_Webflower! _She thought excited, she will be so proud!

"I'm here!" she let out a shout breathless from catching her mouse.

Webflower came through into the clearing where Flamekit was resting. Redfur followed her through. Flamekit leaped to her feet "I caught a mouse!"

Webflower let out a cry, "Flamekit, you scared us!"

Flamekit felt confused, "But the clan needs fresh kill!" she said, "And so I went out to hunt."

Webflower purred, "The warriors and apprentices will get fresh kill," she licked Flamekit's head, "Not you, you're only a kit!"

Flamekit pouted, "I want to be an apprentice now!" she cried.

"Soon," Webflower purred licking her again, "But not yet."

Flamekit wanted to walk into camp, but Redfur carried her all the way in. The moment they got back to camp Drizzlekit, Barkkit, and Thrushkit ran up to them and demanded they be told everything.

"Did you catch that mouse?" Thrushkit asked.

"Why is Redfur carrying you? Are you hurt?" Drizzlekit wanted to know.

"Why didn't we get to go?" Barkkit demanded.

Webflower let out a snort, "She's in big trouble! And she did catch the mouse and is not hurt."

Flamekit growled, "I'm a warrior! I can do whatever I want and you can't tell me otherwise and if you do I'll shred you!"

Redfur put her down and laughed. "I don't think you're quite that big!"

Flamekit spat, "I'm big enough! I'm a whole 3 moons old!"

"Me too!" Barkkit huffed, puffing out his fur.

Drizzlekit sat in front on Redfur, "Don't forget me!" she said, "I'm the oldest!"

Redfur purred, "C'mon Flamekit, Webflower said you should have Hawkleaf look at you."

"Can Flamekit tell us what she did first?" Thrushkit pleaded.

Redfur was already walking over to the medicine cat's den. "I'll be right back." Flamekit assured her littermates before hurrying after Redfur.

"There you are!" cried a voice

Flamekit turned to see Sparrowtail and her mate Snakeeyes. "I went hunting," she replied, "And I caught a mouse!"

Snakeeyes purred, "You are only a kit! How did your mother like that? I bet she was upset that you went out."

"She was!" Flamekit said, feeling upset herself, "she said I was too young!"

Sparrowtail licked Flamekit's head, "You are! But don't worry; you'll be big enough before you know it!"

Really?" Flamekit purred.

"Yes, now hurry along, Redfur is waiting!" Snakeeyes pushed Flamekit in the direction of the medicine cat's den.

"Bye!" Flamekit called as she ran as fast as she could toward Redfur.

Flamekit followed Redfur into Hawkleaf's den. Redfur explained what had happened and Hawkleaf came over to Flamekit. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Very tired." Flamekit admitted.

Hawkleaf purred, "She's fine. She should rest though."

"Good," Redfur purred relieved. "Thanks for looking at her."

Flamekit huffed, "Can I go to my nest now? I am tired."

"Alright," Redfur said carrying Flamekit away.

As they left Hawkleaf saw Flamekit walk through a patch of sunlight. When the sun hit her pelt it seemed to lite up like a flame. "It's a sign From Starclan," Hawkleaf whispered. "Fire saved us once long ago, and it will be fire that saves us again."


End file.
